The present invention relates to chair and more particularly to such a chair with both height adjustable backrest and arms.
Chairs have either height adjustable backrest or arms are well known. Further, chairs having one of components other than backrest and arms being adjustable relative to the other element are well known. But chairs having both height adjustable backrest and arms have not been disclosed. Accordingly, the invention has resulted from efforts to develop such an improved chair.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a chair comprising an upright backrest support having one end attached to a seat; an arm mechanism comprising a first sleeve put on a lower part of the upright backrest support, the first sleeve having two parallel longitudinal first slits open to a top and a first hole between the longitudinal first slits adjacent the top, a first half shroud, a second half shroud, the first and the second half shrouds releasably secured on the first sleeve, a first adjustment screw in the first hole, and an arm assembly releasably secured to the first and the second half shrouds; and a back mechanism comprising a second sleeve put on an upper part of the upright backrest support, the second sleeve having two parallel longitudinal second slits open to a top, a second hole between the longitudinal second slits adjacent the top, a third half shroud, a fourth half shroud, the third and the fourth half shrouds releasably secured on the second sleeve, a second adjustment screw in the second hole, and a backrest releasably secured to the third and the fourth half shrouds; wherein in adjusting a height of the arm mechanism, unscrew the first adjustment screw for disengaging the first sleeve from the upright backrest support, slide the first and the second half shrouds and the first sleeve to a first predetermined position, and drive the first adjustment screw to secure the first sleeve to the upright backrest support at the first predetermined position; and in adjusting a height of the back mechanism, unscrew the second adjustment screw for disengaging the second sleeve from the upright backrest support, slide the third and the fourth half shrouds and the second sleeve to a second predetermined position, and drive the second adjustment screw to secure the second sleeve to the upright backrest support at the second predetermined position.
In one aspect of the present invention, a top end of the upright backrest support is shaped like a protruded enlargement for supporting a coat or the like.
The above and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description taken with the accompanying drawings.